


An Abomination

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: From Steve’s room came the soft sound of clicking, which could only be heard if you pressed your ear up again the door.





	An Abomination

From Steve’s room came the soft sound of clicking, which could only be heard if you pressed your ear up again the door. Bucky, having confirmed that Steve was inside, took a step back and knocked quietly.  
“Yeah? Who is it?”  
“Bucky.”  
The door swooshed open and Steve stood there with a knitted red, white and blue… thing in his hands.  
“Come in! I need you to try something one.” He exclaimed, grinning as he grabbed Bucky and pulled him inside before presenting him the abomination of knitting.  
“I made it for your arm! Try it on!”  
Bucky fought the urge to flee the room screaming as he tugged it on. It looked ghastly and restricted his freedom of arm movement, but the puppy-dog smile that had infected Steve’s face was irresistible.  
“Well?”  
“I love it!” Bucky lied, making a mental note to ‘accidentally’ set in on fire during the next battle.


End file.
